Change of Heart
by VillainForLife123
Summary: Ash and Johnny love each other but Ash can't accept it. When she runs away she meets a couple who change her life
1. Date Gone Wrong

Why. Why am I feeling this way. I don't like Johnny, I don't have feelings for him, and I definitely don't want to...date...him.

I mean he is really nice, funny, sweet, hell of a singer, and cute. Any other girl should be happy to date him. But I don't.

Ok fine whatever. I like Johnny. What's wrong with that. Maybe the fact that he is a Gorilla and I am a Porcupine, also that cross-species relationships are illegal, and most importantly I will end up getting my heart ripped out just like Lance did.

 _Lance._ I **_HATE_** him. I did the competition for **US.** Not me, not him, **_US._** He is nothing but a lying manipulative pain in the fucking ass who didn't deserve anything he was given. If I ever see him again I'm going to rip in half then wrap it up as a gift and give it to Becky.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and walked down the creaky steps trying to get down quickly. What if it's Johnny! I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. Nope. I brushed down my quills as much as I could and opened the door.

Standing there was Johnny. He had his usual leather jacket but this time underneath was a grey and green flannel. For some reason he looked nervous. Why? I let him in and sat down. He sat down next to me a little too close but I didn't mind.

"Ash." He finally spoke. I looked at his brown eyes to let him know I'm listening. "Uh...w-will you l-like to go out on a date sometime." he said so nervous I didn't think he would finish. Wait. That's why! He wants to go on a date!

"u-um...s-sure." I replied blushing. Super smooth Ash. Great job. I mentally slapped my self.

Our date was nice but as I looked around animals looked at us like we were crazy. I couldn't do this to Johnny. He deserves better. If he stays with me his life would be ruined.

I stared at our hands. They were intertwined. His hand was _way_ bigger than mine but our hands still fit perfectly. A tear slowly ran down my cheek. I wiped it quickly so Johnny didn't see. But he did.

I needed to break his heart. I wantto tell him the truth but if he knew he would fight for us. So I have no choice.

I pretended to be angry and ripped my hand out of his. Suddenly that warm confort left my body.

"Ash? What's wrong?" He looked conserned.

"You." I lied.


	2. Fights and Heartbreak

"Wh-what do you mean Ash?" Johnny asks slowly.

For some reason I super angry. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM! YOUR GONNA BREAK MY HEART JUST LIKE LANCE!I KNOW YOU ARE! ARE MY FEELINGS JUST A FUCKING GAME?! YOU COME TO MY HOUSE AND ASK ME ON A DATE! OUT OF THE BLUE! DO I LOOK THAT DESPERATE! I FUCKING BELIEVED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU CARED! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE DIFFERENT! BUT I ALREADY KNOW YOU WILL BE JUST LIKE HIM! WELL GUESS WHAT I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU! I NEVER DID! SO JUST FORGET IT!" I yelled.

I just poured all of my feelings out to him. I wasn't thinking about what I said but I don't care. This isn't just a game anymore. I mean every single word I said. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Okay you don't love me or trust me." He says with anger in his face. "But know matter what you say or do never, EVER, say that I'm just like Lance. I don't believe that you don't love me. I know you do."

THAT'S IT! "You're just like him! DENY IT ALL YOU WANT!" I yell at him

"How?" He spits.

"Goodbye Johnny." I said simply walking away.

"No." He grabbed my arm and knelt down to my height.

"Do you believe in true love?" I asked him.

"I do." He said simply. "Do you?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. I kissed him. He immediately kissed back. You could feel every emotion in this kiss. Anger, passion, sadness, lust, frustration, and most of all love. The kiss slowly turned sloppy but firm. He was a REALLY good kisser. If this scene could get more like a movie it started to rain. I pulled away from the kiss and frowned at him.

"I stopped believing in true love when I met you."

With that I walked away.

I couldn't live here anymore, I decided to move to the city. I can start my musical career there.

Zootopia here I come.


	3. News

Okay so for the few still reading this story I have moved it to deviant art. I have changed a lot about the story but it's the same plot. My username is VillainForLife and the story is called us or me. Okay so yeah if you still wanna read it go onto Deviantart


End file.
